Animal Survival chapters 11-15
It’s about groups of teenager-Animal hybrids that survive in their territories. A story by Forestflame (Fame). Chapter 11 “No really! She’s going to set us free! She told me you guys!” Crater tried to convince her other friends. “Sure! And Pigs can fly!” Golden said. “She said she would set us free! And tonight is the night!” Crater argued back. Rosesong was really no help. Just then, a young warrior from the right side came over to the cages. The cages were next to the right bungalows , only 5 meters away. Rosesongs bungalow was in a big schrub, with almost no space. “Really, Crater. She is lying. Moonbreese said, if we behave, we can be set free. If we get set free.....” Everyone knew that it was Golden’s dream to be a warrior of the Clawsurvivors. “Hey! Quit blabbing and... stuff. Um Yeah.. We are trying to rest.” As she turned to Golden, she smiled. “Maybe one day. My name is Duskthorn.” Then she strode off. Golden had hope in her eyes, shining bright. (Shine bright like a diamond :P) Crater snorted and turned into a white tiger. But then her hope faded. What if... it was a test. Maybe they just wanted to .... Crater shuddered at the thought. Rosesong then went to the weoponery, next to the left side cabins. Her prize weapon was a samurai sword. She was graceful with it. Rosesong did a hair flip and then went to hunt. *Timeskip* It was late at night. Crater was awoken by a shuffling in the grass. She was in white tiger form. “Well? You escaping with me or staying and suffering?”came the voice of Rosespider in the darkness. Crater spotted her. She was in her usual clothes. She had her samurai swords. “Wake your friends.” She said. “Aquavria! Escape! Come on!” Crater whisper-yelled at Aquavria. Aquavria jolted awake. “Wait... but it’s true? “She looked with wide eyes at Rosesong. Her eyes lit up with hope. Quickly they woke up Golden and Catrina. “Everyone grab a weapon and go.” Rosesong whispered. Crater along with Catrina dashed to the weapon piles. Catrina selected a dagger, and Crater a Spear. Golden inspected the weapons and then chose a sword. Aquavria chose a Swiss Army knife. They set of towards the exit when suddenly, Golden spun around and screamed at the top of her lungs: “TRAITOR! THEY ARE GETTING AWAY!!” And then dashed towards the left side bungalow. “Run! Everyone run!” Rosesong screamed. As she tore through the brush she heard yells of outrage. “GOLDEN YOU TRAITOR! I trusted you!” Catrina yelled over her shoulder as she sobbed Chapter 12 Rose raced through Mapleforest. Shouts of angry Clawsurvivors echoed behind them. Crater was next to her. Catrina and Aquavria were also there. They ran and ran. “Watch out! There is a.....” Rose tried to warn Aquavria. But it was to late. The Clawsurvivors set traps all around the forest. This was a minor trap, for pray. As Aquavria stepped down on the pressure plate, chains streaked down, making her fall. The chains were heavy, used for killing animals. But as she was a human, she only fell. “Aquavria! Are you ok?” Catrina exclaimed. “I’m fine. My leg just hurts.” She groaned, lashing her snow leopard tail. Aquavria tried to stand. She could stand, but only limp. “Come. We are almost in Redwood!” Rose said. The moon was still up. Crater looked up at the moon. Then sighed. “Let’s Go!” Crater said. “You’re not going anywhere! Not on my watch!” snarled a voice from behind. Rose spun around. It was a senior warrior! More specifically, the Lion hybrid, Lionfire. Suddenly Crater leaped forward and stabbed Lionfire with her spear. Lionfire yowled in pain and clutches her arm. “Now!” Crater called. Rose hauled Aquavria onto her back and ran for it. As they reached Redwood forest, in the bushes ahead there was a rustling. Then out came.... Fame, Otter and Cheetah! “Catrina!” Ottersong cried out. She then hugged her friend. “I missed you so much!” Catrina whispered. “Ahem? Not to be a major spoiler of fun, but we are being chased.” Rose said impatiently. She looked around. “Lionfire probably has backup coming”. Crater added uneasily. “Well then we should get you to the patrol camp. We have built three more facilities apart from the main camp.” Cheetah said. “Two of which are patrol camps. The nearest one is a 5 minuet walk away. Fame? Can you inform..... whoever is there?” She asked. “On it!” Fame said. She transformed into wolf form and bounded away. Suddenly a arrow flew from Mapleforest direction, towards Crater. “No!” Rosesong yelled. She launched towards the arrow. It hit her in the thigh. The last thing she remembered was collapsing in pain Chapter 13 Rose woke up. She opened her eyes. Immediatel, she felt pain in her thigh. It was piercing. Wait.. where was she? The girl groaned. She looked down and saw that her purple shirt and black hoodie were washed. Her leggings were stained with blood. A hole was in there. There was a lot of dried blood. Rosesong sat up and looked . She was in a... room of some sort. It was plain wood, with 3 rocks with moss and wool on them. Are those supposed to be bed? '' She thought. '' Weird. I wonder what I misse. The room was tiny, the beds pushed to one side, the moving space was about 2 feet. The door was a piece of bark, nailed to the wall with a broken screw, pushable. Rosesong got up, and groaned. She had a headache, a sore leg and she felt warm. Her shiny silver sneakers creaked on the floor. The teen looked outside. There was one poorly constructed well, two huts and her house. It was small, with one floor. Then out of the hut came..... that one girl named Forestflame and Cheetahspark and Crater. She felt relief. Then she remembere. She was in Silvershine Patrol camp! Just then, Crater, Forestflame and Cheetahspark entered the buildin. “Your awake!” Crater cried, hugging he. “Thanks for saving me.” ”Ahem. Not to be rude buuuut.... i think I should tell you what happene.” Forestflame said. “You have been out for one week and a half. Blue has agreed for you to be a member of Silvershine. We need members. War is about to break out and we need all the people we can get.” She pointed out ”Yup. Also, we thought you might like this back.” Cheetahspark added. She pulled out something out of her (Cheetah I am designing some outfit because you forgot sooo ja, if you want it to chang, contact me. I miss talking to you) leather pouch that was around her white T-shir, with a black jacket and green patches. It was..... could it be? ”My Samurai Swords!” Rose cried happily. ”Yep. We got them after you got shot. The Deputy and Leader came after us, but couldn’t find us. Lionfire Survived.” Crater explained. ”I should head back to camp.” Cheetahspark called, rushing out the door. ”Ok! By!” Rose said. '' I can’t believe im free! '' She thought “We can show you where you will be stayin.” Forestflame offere. She tied up Her Lightbrown hair and straightening her jeans. Her Wolf earrings looked weird on her wolf ears. ”Come on.” Crater said, leading her out of the hut. Rose then saw what the outside looked like. The wood was old, probably found somewhere in the woods. Ivy covered the entrance. It was square, with one ladder leading up to a tower, which Rose assumed the Watchtower was. She tried to see what was there, but it was 2 meters above the hut construckstion, plus, it was covered with moss. Crater and Forestflame led her to the huts. They were square with two windows. The huts wood was fresh and looked clean. The windows had Ivy curtains. ”Let me lead you inside.” Crater said Chapter 14 Crater stepped into the hut. Sunlight filtered in from the Window. It was small, but cozy. On the right side was a bed made of wood and wool and feathers. It had a tattered yellow blanket. Resting on it was Aquavria. There was a small shelf next to it. There was a rug made of deer skin, and a small table on it. The same setup was on the other side. “This is Your Hut.” Forestflame Said. Rose rushed over. She layed down on the bed. It was soft.'' Comfortable ''she thought. “We will leave you to rest. Dinner is at the Well at Dusk.” Forestflame said. She and Crater went outside and closed the door. “Are they gone yet?” A voice came. Rose looked over. Aquavria was sitting up, her black hair shimmering. “Yes. Why?” Rose replie, sitting up. She put her samurai swords inti one of the drawers of her shel. ”Becaus. I am bored and supposed to be restin. But I’m kinda tired.” She replied. She shut her eyes . And fell aslee. Rose looked at her and decided it was a good idea. She let herself drop onto the soft Animal skin. Then she fell asleep softl, feeling relieved. ”Rose! Wake up!” Rose heard. Someone was shaking her awake. “Wake up Rose!” The voice said agai. Rose opened her eyes. Aq was leaning over her, shaking her awake. “Dinner is ready!“ She said, and walked out the door. Rose yawned and stretched, then got up. She walked outside and was greeted by a cool breez. She sighed and walked towards the Well, fluttering her batt Wings. A log setup was there, and fresh deer was being cooke. Rose sat next to Crater and Catrina. Everyone in the Patrol camp filed out of the huts, Some out of the back of her hut. So she had neighbors. Forestflame, Cheetahspark and Aquavria came. They ate. Then went to bed Chapter 15 Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Blogfic